Citrine Pride
'Biography' Citrine Pride is the only daughter of the material art master Brutus Pride and the famous jewelry designer Diamond Pride. When she was a little girl her parents got divorced and quickly remarried – giving Citrine a couple of half-siblings. However none of her parents were very keen to have Citrine staying with her since she was a reminder of what they called "the worst mistake of their life" – referring to their failed marriage. Their disliking of Citrine lead to her being enrolled at a district academy where she stayed all year. The missing love of her parents has played a major roll in the way Citrine turned out to be. The way she has no interest in any kind of relationships being friendship or love interest is definitely a sign of her being afraid to bond with someone only to be hurt later on. Trying her entire life to become a daughter her parents would love she has become incredibly good at acting and manipulating others to her favour – mostly just using them. At the academy Citrine learned to handle almost any weapon. In the laster years Citrine convinsed a teacher – an old victor – into giving her private lessons in surviving in the Arena. When she turned 18 she felt ready to volunteer for the games. Her intentions were to win the games and finally her parents would no longer be able to ignore her existing – maybe, just maybe they might even be proud of her. 'Appearance' Short, blonde hair. Light, brown eyes. Sharp chin. High cheekbones. Fit, beautiful body. Oh, yes Citrine is one good looking girl AND she has muscles and athletic features of a true bad girl. 'Personality' Citrine is one toph girl who does not take no for an answer. She is bossy and likes to be in controle of not just the people around her but also the situation. Being a leader comes natural to her who tends to have a great overview of the game at it goes along. When it comes to victory Citrine has no intentions of hand it over to anyone else. She will do what ever it takes to win – even if it means to slaughter her own allies. When it comes to people Citrine is very manipulation. In order to befriend others she will act kind and helpful but still determinant. She will even stand up for others in order to be respected and get elected as leader of the alliance. In reality people does not interest Citrine at all. She does not care about lives, feelings or relationships. All she care about is victory and being the best! 'Dream' Winning the Hunger Games and show everyone that she really is among the best of the best. Finally making her parents love her or at least acknolagde her exsisting maybe even being a bit proud of her. 'Fears' Not being the best. Being defeated. 'Strategies' 'Interview' In order to be liked by both Gamemakers, tributes, Capitol citizens and the rest of Panem she will act kind, lovable and caring. She will still be determined but a real sweet heart of the Capitol. 'Bloodbath' Not wasting any time Citrine will be off to the Cornucopia in order to get hold of a weapon and some proviant. She will make sure to kill off as many tributes as possible but make it look like it is in self defense. If teamed up with the careers she will probably stay at the Cornucopia and defend it until the Bloodbath ends. If teamed up with a smaller alliance she will either 1. Grab as much as possible from the Cornucopia as possible and get as many alliance away from the Bloodbath 2. With her allies force the career tributes away from the Cornucopia in order to dominate it themselves (she will only use this strategy if her allies are strong enough to overcome the careers) 'Games strategy' No matter the alliance Citrine will be determent to become the leader and make the others follow her plans. Through the entire games she will keep up the act to be a kindhearted girl who cares about the lives of her allies. She will be a good leader preventing enternal fights among the allies and encourage them to keep believing in victory. On the other hand she will also be a feirce killer both bringing down game and tributes. Mostly the game-kills will be more out of boresome or bloodlust than out of the necessary to eat – but in other to keep her act up "eating" will be her official reason for hunting game. If possible Citrine will prefere to stay with her alliance through out the entire game – but as the game goes along she will slowly kill of her allies one after one starting with the weakest. The reason for keeping the strongest alive is for her own benefit since they will be of help if she was to run into other tributes and has to fight her way out. She will kill her allies doing night time and make sure to make it look like the kills were comitted by other tribues by using their signatures: If a tribute prefere knives she will use this weapon to make suspision fall on another person. If an allie or another tribute should figure out her true nature, Citrine will make it a top priority to kill of this person before he or she gets time to revealing this information to anyone else. She will not bt shy to hunt them down if nesesary. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute